A Memory Reflected
by Curious Delights
Summary: Prompt: "I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror." Short prompt fic originally posted on Tumblr. Yoosung/Reader. Fluff (because I'm a sucker for that lol).


I saw a certain prompt on Tumblr and just _knew_ in my heart that I wanted to write it out for Yoosung/Reader. I hope you guys like it!

Prompt:  
 **"I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror."**

* * *

"It's a really important seminar and I want to look good." Yoosung half-whined. He tried to control the sound but knew there was no reason for him to hide it from you. Besides, you already knew how nervous he was about the whole thing so a little worry on his side would have been understandable. However, that didn't stop you two from having some fun in the whole process.

"You always look good." You told him.

"Okay, but how about _extra_ good?"

"Do you want me to tell you you're pretty?"

He shook his head. "I can't be prettier than my _wife_."

An embarrassed groan came out of your throat as you hid your heated face from Yoosung. He shot you with one of his flatteries and you weren't prepared for that. It was almost ridiculously funny how you were married to him for quite some time now and you still can get caught off guard, though in truth, you adored it when he did that. It just simply didn't erase the fact that your heart will always, _always_ skip a beat or two every single time.

If this were a compliment contest, you would always lose yet win at the same time.

"Geez, Yoosung…" You sighed, ultimately accepting your flustered state as your defeat, then went back to the business at hand which was rummaging through the closet you two shared for something Yoosung should try on. " _A-Anyway!_ Your clothes, your clothes…"

Yoosung laughed a little at you then went back to looking at the mirror in front of him. You had already placed out a number of collared shirts and a couple of suits to match so he could choose among them. While you pondered over the other contents of the closet, Yoosung picked out a dress shirt with gray pinstripes and draped it over his chest.

"What do you think of this one? I could look pretty professional with this, too."

You peeked out from the closet doors and stifled a laugh. No, it wasn't even a laugh; it was almost a _cackle_. That shirt had you jogging towards Yoosung and taking it away from him.

"It's a mistake I put this out. Didn't we only have this to mess with Jumin that one time?"

"Oh, right!" He had to join you in the giggle fest. "That was last Halloween, right?"

"Yes, it was." You two didn't mean to make fun of Jumin but it was also part of Seven's big prank that time when he got most of the members to come to the celebration all dressed in pinstripe shirts and suits. The redhead went to the most effort by getting a wig extremely similar to Jumin's hair. His sole regret was not having Longcat with him. You and Yoosung had Lisa and thus still ended up being spared Jumin's questioning look that day because Lisa and Elizabeth the 3rd enjoyed each other's companies. Jumin wasn't even offended, and you both laughed because he concluded the evening by saying that he was more flattered at the idea of being imitated. Only Zen refused to participate for obvious reasons.

"Imagine if I actually worked for him full-time." Yoosung said. "I wouldn't even have been able to look him in the eye for that."

"Well you didn't because you did your own thing, which, by the way, I'm still proud of you for."

"You know you're a big part of why I was able to become a vet, right?"

You made a funny face as you walked up to him, a different dress shirt in hand this time. "Maybe only a little. It was still all your effort."

"You really should take credit for this, too." He told you, motioning for you to get closer as he planted a kiss on your forehead. "You're still being so modest about it."

"Alright, alright," You couldn't refuse him now, right? Yoosung was using his pouty voice after all and added that kiss to the mix. "You win, doctor. Now come. Try this one on."

Yoosung obliged and took off his top slowly— _wait, was he teasing you?_ You felt teased indeed but controlled yourself and paid it no more attention. Yoosung still did things sometimes that he had no idea were a little too… inviting. You helped him put on a plain white dress shirt and then the deep blue coat that came with it. Prussian blue looked good on him.

As you fixed his clothing and double-checked everything, the blond young man couldn't help but look fondly at the mirror, watching your and his reflections together. Thoughts ran through his head, memories and realizations included.

"There we go! The basics are fine!" You said, buttoning the suit up for him and patting the chest area away of any traces of lint. "What do you think?"

The question made him blink twice, shaking him gently out of his daydreams to turn his focus back on you.

"What was that?"

You smiled. "Hey, what were you thinking of?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just silly stuff."

You shrugged your shoulders. "I like silly."

He brought his hand up to hold the back of his head, trying to maintain some composure now that he'll blurt out a confession.

"It's just that… _I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror._ " He said it with a nervous laugh, unsure of how you'll even take it. "I did that for a lot of our first dates… and the proposal. It's still like a dream now that I'm not alone in the reflection anymore."

A very big smile played on your lips, probably the biggest you've had for a while now. You couldn't even contain the squeal that erupted at how simply cute Yoosung's confession was.

"I'm guessing you liked the idea of it? Honey, please tell me you do so that I know I didn't embarrass myself."

"Yes, I love it!" Your answer was accompanied by a clumsy embrace and a huge kiss on his lips. Yoosung almost panicked and held you fast in case you both tumbled down, too. The contact was laced with many laughs on imagining how the whole situation must have been for him and you pulled back soon after because there was a question that popped in your mind and you just _had_ to know the answer. "But tell me. Did you also kneel in front of the mirror?"

"Are you seriously asking me _that_?" Thin streaks of pink were on his cheeks. Finally you weren't the only one blushing at the whole thing.

You nodded fervently, actually hoping that he honest-to- _God_ will say yes.

"I… may have done so." He had to cover his face with his hands. This still ended up becoming embarrassing.

There were more laughs this time but it only made you squeeze him a little tighter in your hold. "Yoosung, that's the cutest thing you've ever told me."

"Is it? Then how about something even better than that?"

"Now what can that be?"

Maneuvering your positions, Yoosung had the two of you face the mirror this time and he wrapped his arms around you from behind for a back hug. Kissing the side of your head, he asked, "After this seminar, do you want to go on a date with me? Our regular three-course date, with maybe some dessert when we get home?"

The way he spoke the last line hinted at something more and you had to look up at him for some clarification. "By dessert, you mean…?"

"Don't tell me my little stripping session earlier didn't work. I saw you."

"Aha. I was caught. But, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"This would have been extra romantic if you had put on your slacks first." You chuckled. "Your puppy boxers are cute and all, but you know…"

" _Agh_." Yoosung held his head down, burying his face in your neck to hide in shame. "Can we just… pretend we only have half a mirror for now? Please?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think! You can find me on AO3 and Tumblr (I'm more active on here lol). Thank you for reading!


End file.
